Attachment
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine was taken home by The Doctor after a heated fight. Two weeks later Blaine's starting to think that he'll never travel through the stars again, but then he hears a familiar sound...Is the fight really why The Timelord sent Blaine home? Glee!DoctorWho Drabble. Doctor!Kurt Companion!Blaine.


**Title: **Attachment

**Summary:** Blaine was taken home by The Doctor after a heated fight. Two weeks later Blaine's starting to think that he'll never travel through the stars again, but then he hears a familiar sound...Is the fight really why The Timelord sent Blaine home? Crossover. Drabble. Doctor!Kurt Companion!Blaine.

**Rating:** K

**Twitter:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Kik:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Blaine was on edge twenty-four-seven. He'd been stupid, he didn't mean it. The Doctor must have known that right? The curly haired man sighed into his cornflakes before pushing the bowl away, ignoring the concerned look his room-mate.

"Damn Anderson, what is wrong with you? I've been miserable for days."

You'd be miserable too if you went from fighting the flesh kind and time zombies one day, to watching Judge Judy the next. Just because off a stupid fight with a perfect man.

"Nothing Sebastian," Blaine grumbled, shaking his head.

"Rubbish," Sebastian remarked, "Come on, let's go out and get drunk, pick up a few guys. It'll be fun."

Blaine looked up at him and blinked a few times, "Do you ever think about anything other than sex?"

Sebastian snorted and stood up, popping the last bite of his toast into his mouth, "You're just frigid B."

"_Don't _call me that," The boy hissed, "It's Blaine. And I'm not frigid."

"Really? When's the last time you got laid then?"

Blaine didn't know. He didn't care. Since he met the timelord with flawless, pale, never aging skin and crystal blue eyes that looked like time-vortex that he had traveled in; time meant nothing to him. Why would it? When the Doctor could just flick a few buttons and he could arrive anyplace, anytime, anywhere he wanted. He could walk with the dinosaurs or fly spaceships in the future.

Blaine stood up, "I'm gonna shower. I'll be late for work."

Sebastian snorted, "Good answer."

Blaine glared at him, "Just leave me alone Seb."

"How come you can call me Seb, but I can't call you B?" Sebastian called after him.

"Because I'm not a flying insect," Blaine snapped in reply, _and because only the doctor calls me that._

Blaine heard Sebastian call something in reply, but he just ignored it. He loved Sebastian to bits, but the boy definitely knew how to drive him crazy. They'd met in Dalton, Blaine's previous school before he moved to New York. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot at the start, but after a leak in Blaine's room they had been forced to room together in the private school. Blaine would never have guessed that deep down Sebastian was actually a really sweet and funny guy when he wanted to be, resulting in a one-night stand after Blaine had come up to his room broken-hearted when his first boyfriend, Alex, had cheated on him. Of course Sebastian was too much off an asshole for them to be anything more than friends in the end, like he said before, the boy drove him completely crazy.

Blaine showered quickly, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist and dragging a hand though his black, messy curls. He looked in the mirror, tracing the prickly stubble on his chin with his finger.

He'd just finished with the shaving cream, grabbing his razor with a sigh when he heard _it._ The soft whooshing and wooring of the metallic siren. The TARDIS. He froze. He hadn't heard that sound for two weeks, was it just his hopeful mind playing tricks on him? It got slowly louder before it stopped and Blaine was running through his apartment before he even realized what he was doing.

"Blaine wha-?" Sebastian stood stunned as Blaine ran past him with nothing but a towel held at his waist and shaving foam around his face. Blaine didn't even notice him, thundering down the stairs and out the door into the busy streets.

"Doctor?" he yelled, "Doctor?"

He ran through the swarm off people in the direction he thought he heard the sound. The unmistakeable sound that had found a place in his heart like nothing else could. He could feel people's eyes on him, staring at him, judging him but he didn't care. He just needed that little, funny blue box and what it contained.

"Doctor?" He stopped at a crossroad, realizing how far he'd run as he panted heavily, bending over slightly with his hands braced on his knees and he struggled to find air.

And then he saw it.

In a dark alleyway just to the side off him, parked next to a dumpster. A blue, wooden Police Box that contained the whole world and thousands of universes inside. And something else. Something else much more important and precious.

"Um, Are you okay there? Are you lost?"

Blaine jumped as he was pulled back into reality, standing on the sidewalk in the busy streets of New York with wet, dripping hair and wearing nothing but a towel and a layer of shaving foam.

"Yeah I'm fine," He nodded to the women who was standing next to him with a concerned expression before he glanced back at the blue box that seemed to be calling him, like it was a magnet pulling him towards what was inside. And no way in hell was Blaine going to fight it, not in a million years, "I'm fantastic."

The magnetic pull guided him across the busy road, it was a miracle when he reached the other side without any harm. He gazed up at the blue box, letting his fingers trail lightly down the wood.

"Hey girl," He smiled, giving the wood a gentle pat.

He grinned as the TARDIS let out a low sound that sounded a lot like a hum.

"I missed you," He told her.

The door opened in response and Blaine grinned, patting the wood again, "Why do I think that you had something to do with this?"

She let out another happy little hum and Blaine laughed lightly before stepping inside and pausing a little. The TARDIS's grand beauty never failed to amaze him, but that wasn't what made him pause. It was different. There were clothing hung over the bars that surrounded the control panel and bits of litter scattered the floor. The Doctor _never _let his TARDIS get dirty, not even a speck of dust, what the hell had happened?

"You took your time-Oh."

Blaine's head snapped to wear The Doctor was leaning against the control panel, raising an eyebrow at Blaine's appearance. His blue eyes were sparkling and his skin glowed in the soft light that the TARDIS gave them, but there were dark circles around his eyes that seemed completely out of place on his usual flawless features and his chestnut hair was messy and unstyled.

Blaine glanced down at himself and blushed furiously before looking back out at The Doctor and giving him a sheepish smile, which soon turned to a small frown noticing The Doctor's clothing was a little wrinkled and creased. Like always he was wearing a brightly colored suit with a scarf draped tastefully around his neck. Today the suit was teal and the shirt beneath it was purple, his scarf was a deep blue but was uneven and tangled. Everything about the man...alien...that Blaine had come to know and love seemed strange and unnatural.

"Hi, Are you okay?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey B," The Doctor sighed loudly and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm great. Fine. Fantastic. Couldn't be better."

Blaine looked at the floor to hide his smile, God he's missed this man, "I'm glad."

The Doctor was silent for a second before he spoke, "How are you?"

Blaine looked at him then, chewing his bottom lip and cringing when a small amount of shaving foam found it's way into his mouth, "Bored and half naked."

The Doctor's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up on his forehead, "Hm, I didn't notice that B."

"Can I ask why you've let the get TARDIS so messy?" Blaine asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"You can ask, but I make no promise to reply," The Doctor smirked at him.

Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips, "I've really missed you, Doctor."

The Doctor shoulders tensed and he looked away.

"Why'd you come back?" Blaine asked tentatively, taking another step forward.

"I didn't want to, I had no choice. She was throwing a fit and refused for me to lock the coordinates anywhere else but here," The Brunette pointed to the console behind him and the TARDIS spoke up in a long drone that made Blaine bite back a smile before things turned serious again, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what?" The Doctor asked, stroking his hand absentmindedly across the console in a random pattern between the buttons.

"The argument," Blaine bit his lip.

"Oh, right. Yeah I forget about that," The Doctor turned away and started looking for something while the TARDIS made a nose that could only be the equivalent of her rolling her eyes, "Sh," The Doctor hissed under his breath. But Blaine still heard.

"I'm sorry," The human repeated, "I...I didn't mean it, I didn't want to go home. I don't want to be home."

The Doctor still had his back to Blaine but his shoulders hunched up, "I could take anyone I wanted. I chose you. You just blew it all back in my face."

"I missed my friends and family, is that really so bad?" Blaine asked.

The Doctor sighed and turned around, "I don't know. I wouldn't know how that feels."

Blaine gulped and stepped forward, walking up the steps, half expecting The Doctor to make him leave.

"That's the problem with you humans. So damn ungrateful. I've saved your planet more times than I can even remember," The Doctor took a step away.

Blaine kept walking forward until The Doctor was trapped against one of the railings around the console and placed both his hands on the Timelords chest, one over each of his hearts, "They don't know. But I know. I've been there. I've seen how amazing you are, and I'm grateful. For everything, for you picking me off all people. A stupid twenty-four year old struggling to keep a bookstore open in the New York and following his passion for music."

"You know I never understood the point of bookstores for you Humans, why not just got to a library and get it for free?" The Doctor murmured, looking at Blaine curiously.

"There's something special about owning something rather then borrowing it. And if you buy it it's yours to keep for as long as you want without having to worry about return dates or damaging it. You can look through the pages and highlight your favorite pages and parts, doodle on the pages and covers. Cover it in memories," Blaine replied.

"Your kind are too sentimental, too many feelings," The Doctor shook his head, though Blaine felt his hearts beat a little harder under his palms.

"Well maybe you're not sentimental enough," Blaine pulled his hands away.

"I forgive you for what you said," The Doctor told him, pushing Blaine gently so he took a small step back, "I forgive him," He called out to the TARDIS, "Can we leave now?"

The lights went out and The Doctor sighed, "I don't know what she wants."

Blaine shrugged, "When we figure it out...Can I come?"

The Doctor stared at Blaine, "You want to?"

"Yes. More than anything," Blaine breathed.

"What about your family and friends?"

Blaine chewed his lip for a second, "I have you."

"The danger?"

"Can't wait."

"The uncertainty?"

"Makes life more interesting."

"You could die."

"I'd rather do that then die of boredom here."

The Doctor snorted.

"Take me back? Please?" Blaine begged, reaching forward and taking The Doctors hand in his own and causing a million memories to flash through his mind...

_The Doctor looked back at him with a cheeky grin and a bubbling energy of excitement that was as contagious as the flu. The timelord grabbed Blaine's hand with one word on lips, "Run."_

"I don't know about that," The Doctor pulled away and the memories left Blaine, leaving him feeling empty and cold.

"You can't just expect me to go back to doing _nothing_," Blaine practically whined.

"I expect just that, Blaine," The Timelord walked away and started pressing and twisting a few knobs and buttons on the control panel but the TARDIS remained as dark and The Doctor let out a long sigh of frustration.

"How can I do that? Now I know what's out there?" Blaine asked, pointing to the door that was still open, letting in a cold draft that rose goosebumps on his naked flesh.

"That's your problem, not mine," The Doctor looked at him pointedly.

"Why? Why can't I come back?" Blaine challenged, "I thought you forgave me?"

"I do. That's not the reason," The Timelord shook his head.

"Then what is?"

"I just...Need some time alone," The Doctor told him through tight lips.

"You think I don't know when you're lying to me?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed and sat down, patting the space beside him, "You know where I've been without you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I went to Hellmonantica, and stopped the queen from making a deal that would destroy the whole planet, I went to Bingnhor and Jackinsong," The Doctor said as Blaine sat next to him.

"Sounds amazing."

"It was. But it wasn't the same without you there," The Doctor admitted, a warm blush covering his pale cheeks.

Blaine felt his own cheeks heat up, "I missed it. The adventure. The thrill. But I missed you more."

The Doctor suddenly groaned, "You're telling me to be more sentimental. I need to do the exact opposite."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get attached to things. Things grow old and they die. And I don't, I can't just watch the things I love fall away from me one at a time," The Doctor snapped.

Blaine winced back a little bit.

"But it still happens every-time. I get attached. To you, I'm attached to you, and I can't watch you wither and die, I just can't," The Timelord vowed determinedly, "So you have to go."

"It doesn't hurt to just kick me out of your life like that?" Blaine mumbled.

"Of course it does. But it gets better over time. I don't know why the TARDIS brought me back to you, but...I care too much about you now. I have to let go."

Blaine found himself suddenly blinking back tears, "Well I care about you too much to say goodbye."

"Don't then, just go."

"No."

"_Blaine,_" The Doctor looked at the human sternly.

"_Doctor,_" Blaine repeated in the same tone.

"B, come on," The taller man muttered, "You know it hurts twice as much for me, I have two hearts that can be broken."

Blaine rested his head lightly on the alien's shoulder, "You're my best-friend."

The Doctor jumped a little at the contact, "B...Don't."

"But it's true. I've changed so much in my time with you, I can't go back to what I was before. Besides, I'll miss you too much," Blaine tuned his head and hid his face in the Timelords shoulder.

The Doctor was quiet for a while before he sighed, "I'll miss you too Dork."

"Not a dork," Blaine pouted into the alien's neck.

The Timelord laughed, "You're a loveable dork."

"Not a dork," Blaine repeated.

"B, I just can't watch you fade away. I'm sorry."

"Well maybe I'll die when we're on some distant planet and you won't have too," Blaine shrugged.

"No. I won't let that happen, no one's going to lay a finger on one single curl."

"Oh crap. I've got foam all over your suit," Blaine realized as he pulled away, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," The Doctor shrugged, "...B?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know why the TARDIS brought me here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm miserable without you and too suborn to come back here and admit it myself. I've been to upset to even clean...that's why...," He trailed off, gesturing around.

"I really did wonder about that," Blaine glanced around, "She was probably fed up of being so cluttered."

"B, I…," The Doctor shook his head, "I feel like I'm choosing between water and air."

"Well…if you choose water, you won't be able to live long enough to enjoy it," Blaine pointed out, "Which one am I?"

"When did you get so smart?" The doctor raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Blaine laughed lightly and linked his arm with the timelord's, "Maybe all the time I spent with you is starting to rub off on me."

The doctor sighed and pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket before wiping at foam away from his suit.

"So?"  
"So what, B?" The doctor wiped the foam away from Blaine's face tenderly.

"Which am I? Air or water?"

The Doctor just looked at him for a while before he let out a long sigh, "I have the water, the ability to go anywhere at any time. So much freedom. But I don't have the air to enjoy it."

The TARDIS hummed into life and Blaine smiled, "I think that's what she wanted you to realize."

"It's worse than being married, I swear," He grumbled, walking over to the control panel.

Blaine followed closely behind him, standing and watching with a small smile the way the timelord's hands flew over the buttons without a moment's hesitation.

"So, where to Dork?" He asked, spinning around.

Blaine felt his heart swell, "I can come?"

"As long as you help me clean and hurry up and choose a place, I haven't got all day," The alien rolled his eyes.

"Er, I…Um…Where you want. As long as I'm with you I don't care," Blaine stuttered, blushing red.

"That's not a very good answer. I thought my brilliance was rubbing off on you?" The Doctor smirked and adjusted his jacket.

Blaine smirked straight back at him, "Shut up. You have twice the amount of blood pumping to that huge head of yours."

The taller man's eyebrows shot up, "I do _not _have a big head. It's perfectly sized in proportion to my body thank-you very much."

"I was talking more about your ego actually."

"Well tackling aliens and saving worlds everyday requires a bit of confidence."

"It's a good job you have a lots then," Blaine smirked, he sighed loudly, "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too B," The Doctor said softly.

Blaine blushed again, like he always seemed to do in the timelord's presence.

When he looked up he saw that the taller man was staring at him. Their eyes locked and Blaine couldn't bring himself to look away, like his vortex colored eyes were sucking him in, and the timelord looked straight back.

Suddenly the TARDIS groaned and jolted, causing Blaine to fall forward into the Doctor and their lips bumped. The doctor caught him but quickly and for a split second he was kissing Blaine back. He pulled away, clearing his throat like nothing happened.

"I think she's getting impatient," He said, stepping away from Blaine and moving around the console, "She doesn't like being in one place for too long."

Blaine just stared, touching his lips like he couldn't believe that just happened.

The Doctor flicked a few more buttons before he looked up, grinning at Blaine, "You ready?"

Blaine nodded, "Always."

The Doctor winked at him and Blaine turned, leaning against the wall, "Thanks," he whispered, patting the cold metal.

The TARDIS hummed in reply.

* * *

**A/n:** Just a oneshot I started a while ago and decided to finish. I've never done a crossover before so let me know what you think:)


End file.
